gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Bernard Monsha
is a fictional character from Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory. Personality There are four words which accurately describe Bernard Monsha's personality: arrogant, jerk, womanizer, and drunk. The man takes great interest in attempting to woo, and peep on, any woman that meets his standards. When not on duty he is often seen with a bottle of liqueur. He openly ridicules other Earth Federation personnel unless they were soldiers who fought in the One Year War. Monsha has supreme confidence in his piloting skills, such that upon arriving at Torrington Base, Australia he proclaimed that he would be the pilot for the RX-78GP01 Gundam "Zephyranthes". His arrogance does lead him to trouble as he couldn't believe that Zeon remnant soldiers could lead him into a trap, which is exactly what they did. Monsha sees Ensign Kou Uraki as something of a rival, as Kou was chosen to pilot the advanced RX-78GP01 Gundam "Zephyranthes" and is the man that started a relationship with Nina Purpleton, a woman that Monsha desired to date. Because of this Ensign Uraki is one of the two people that Monsha taunts the most often. The other is Mora Boscht, whom Monsha just doesn't like. Background Bernard Monsha is a veteran of the One Year War alongside his squadron mates Alpha A. Bate, Chap Adel, and their CO South Burning. After the war, Burning was transferred to Torrington Base in Sydney, Australia to test mobile suit technologies, while Monsha, Bate and Adel stuck together. After the theft of the RX-78GP02A Gundam "Physalis", Monsha, along with Bate and Adel, were transferred from their previous posting to the Albion (MSC-07) to assist in the recovery of Unit 02. There, Monsha reunited with his old teammate Burning. Shortly after arriving, Monsha made it clear that he desired to pilot the RX-78GP01 Gundam "Zephyranthes", something that neither Nina Purpleton, its designer, nor Kou Uraki, its temporary pilot, would readily agree to. To settle their dispute, Monsha and Kou have a paintball match with the stipulation that the first one to land a hit gets to pilot Unit 01. Though Monsha was the superior pilot, Kou's ability to think on his feet and improvise won out and he was able to beat the brash older pilot. However, the stunt got them tossed in the brig for a few days. When hunting down the Zeon base said to be where Anavel Gato and the RX-78GP02A Gundam "Physalis" was hidden, Bernard took Kou and Chuck Keith on an accidental wild goose chase, allowing Gato to escape with the Unit 02. When Kou wrecked the Unit 01 in battle with the Cima Fleet, a drunken Monsha berated him for it. However, it seemed that his attitude towards Kou greatly softened, especially after Burning was killed in action. When the crew of the Albion decided to steal the RX-78GP03 Gundam "Dendrobium Orchis" to confront the Delaz Fleet, he helped hold off the soldiers from making any other moves. After the success of Operation Stardust, the Federation Council establishes an elite counter-insurgency unit known as the Titans. Monsha, along with most of the crew of the Albion, are among its first members. After the defeat of Titans at Gryps, he fled to Mars along with other Titans remnants and joined ReZeon under the pseudonym "Donald", now requiring a crutch to walk. Gallery Bernard_Monsha_a.gif|Bernard Monsha in E.F.S.F uniform: official color art Bernard Monsha b.gif|Bernard Monsha in pilot suit: official color art N20061221 zeon 22.jpg|Bernard Monsha as featured in Spirits of Zeon ~Dual Stars of Carnage~ video game A.O.Z_Re-Boot_Part_12_Page_03.jpg|Bernard Monsha as "Donald" in A.O.Z. Re-Boot Notes & Trivia *In the Super Robot Wars series, his abrasive personality traits are generally toned down, resulting in him retaining a lot of bombast and forwardness but without as much of his more unpleasant behavior. **A running gag also presents itself in the Alpha series, in which he will serve as a combat instructor to another character and will be beaten by that character. References img_1216555_37809117_0.jpeg|Bernard Monsha: character information (from Gundam Perfect File) img_1216555_37809117_1.jpeg|Bernard Monsha: character profile (Gundam Perfect File) External links * Bernard Monsha on the official Gundam0083.net ja:ベルナルド・モンシア